


Watching the Sun Rise

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's learning to love again, F/M, Fluff, Fluff with feelings, Jennifer makes me very happy, hinted past Derek Hale/Kate Argent (very non specific)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jennifer and derek sitting in the loft<br/>making out and watching the sunrise and having amazing consensual sex<br/>in derek’s bed. and she wears one of his henleys, with her hair thick<br/>and he smiles at her<br/>and she makes him breakfast<br/>and he tries to make her coffee<br/>and he’s stumbling over himself because the last time he felt good he lost way too much<br/>but ms blake, jennifer is different.<br/>she’s soft and kind and she has this sparkle in her eye that makes derek’s breath catch<br/>and he relaxes just enough and he realizes he doesn’t have to hold back anymore<br/>because she’s not out to get him<br/>she’s out to love him</p><p>-<a href="http://haagendazstilinski.tumblr.com/post/53476830802/jennifer-and-derek-sitting-in-the-loft-making-out">haagendazstilinski</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Sun Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miszxbrii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/gifts).



> For [haagendazstilinski](http://www.haagendazstilinski.tumblr.com) over on tumblr because they made a post and that post made me all wobbly and full of Derek/Ms Blake feelings. If you aren't following them, you should be because they're awesome.

When Jennifer wakes up, Derek’s standing in front of the enormous wall of windows beside the bed. She feels pleasantly fuzzy and a little bit achy, and it’s the best she’s felt in ages. Her arms stretch over her head as she sits up and she slides out of bed, plucking Derek’s Henley off the ground to slide her arms into. He has on his boxers from last night and his hair is sticking up all over like he didn’t bother to touch it since he woke up and rolled out of bed. It’s a good look on him, she thinks. He’s always been beautiful, even when she first saw him coming toward her covered in blood. She knows now that that beauty extends soul deep. That, despite the ghosts he carries around with him, he’s all good on the inside. Broken, maybe. But good.

He catches her eye as she stands up and the slight upward quirk of his lips is all the invitation she needs to come closer.

The sun’s peeking over the buildings outside when she winds her arms around his waist and spreads both hands out over his torso. He’s warm from sleep and firm against her front and she smiles as she presses a kiss to the ball of his shoulder and scratches her fingers through the feathering of dark hair under Derek’s belly button. 

“Good morning,” she whispers, feeling like she shouldn’t break the spell of silence between them. 

Derek’s answer is just as quiet, his voice gentle as he replies, “Morning.”

Jennifer ducks under his arm when he lifts it for her and she cuddles into his side, her head resting comfortably against his chest as his fingers curl around her arm and hold her close. Always close, with him. She’d thought that he’d be rough – not unkind, but not as gentle as he is. He’s big and strong and looks like he could bench press her without a problem but he’s as sweet and gentle as can be. He touches her like he’s unsure, like maybe he hasn’t been with very many other people or the last person he was with didn’t treat him right.

When they fell into bed together last night, she’d expected hard kisses and firm hands that held onto her tightly. What she’d gotten was brushes of warm fingers over her breasts, thumbs that pressed into her hipbones, and lips that dusted kisses over her skin until she was blushing. 

She hadn’t been the only one blushing, though. 

When she’d rolled Derek over and climbed on top of him, the first thing she’d seen in his eyes was panic. Her brow had furrowed in concern and she’d lay down beside him and traced the angles of his face with her fingers, murmured soft words of encouragement and understanding until his cheeks were pink and he was urging her back on top of him. Then she’d been happy to go, to welcome him back inside her body and watch as he came undone underneath her.

He was beautiful when he came. He was beautiful all the time, but when he’d arched under her and his eyes had squeezed closed, face contorted in overwhelming pleasure, Jennifer’s breath had caught and she’d tumbled over the edge with him.

Now they watch the sunrise together, exchanging soft, sweet kisses as the room is steadily bathed in orange and gold.

When her feet get cold from standing on the chilly floor, she says something and Derek scoops her up in his arms and carries her toward the kitchen. Her giggles are muffled into his shoulder and she can feel his smile against her forehead until he sets her down on the counter and moves away to make coffee.

“Ooh, I can make breakfast,” she says, hopping off the counter and skirting around Derek to open the fridge.

“You don’t-“

“Oh, but I do. We stayed at your place, so I’ll make us breakfast. When you come over to my apartment, you can make us breakfast.” She shoots him a smile and is shocked to see surprise written on his face. “What?”

Derek closes his mouth and shakes his head a little, ducking it away on a smile. “I didn’t think you’d want me to come to your place,” he says softly.

“Well, while I don’t count you helping me out to my car while covered in blood our first date, we have been on a few since then. So, it makes sense that you're going to come to my place eventually. We are dating, right? You want to?”

After a beat wherein she feels the most unsure she's felt during this relationship, Derek raises his head and nods. “I want to.”

Jennifer grins and comes over so she can stand on tiptoe to kiss him. “Good. Now get out of my way. Are scrambled eggs okay? You’re a little bit lacking in the breakfast foods.” She glances toward the open fridge with an amused smile.

“Scrambled eggs are great, yeah. Um, how do you like your coffee? I don’t have any cream but there’s milk and sugar and-“

“Milk and sugar is perfect. Thanks Derek.” He gives a relieved smile and it looks like he lets out a breath he’d been holding as he finds mugs.

They move around each other as they get breakfast ready, Derek manning the coffee pot and Jennifer taking care of enough eggs to feed a tiny army. She sets a plate beside Derek’s elbow when she turns around to find him watching her and she tugs up the too big sleeves of his Henley to her elbows before taking the offered cup of coffee out of his hands. She kisses him again and smiles at the taste of coffee that’s on his tongue, kissing him one more - two more times, because she can’t get enough. His lips turn up in a smile against hers and she laughs softly as she picks up her plate.

“Breakfast in bed?”

Derek nods and she beams as she follows him over toward the bed and sits cross-legged in front of him. They eat in companionable silence, occasionally smiling at each other between bites and sips of perfectly made coffee.

“This is nice.” The words take her by surprise, since Derek doesn’t seem like he’s much for talking this morning. Not that she minds. Teaching high school, she gets more than enough talking during the day.

She nods and takes another bite before saying, “Just wait until I make you pancakes.”

Derek laughs and Jennifer thinks it’s her new favorite sound.


End file.
